


Borks and Scritches

by PrinceofBadassery



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chihuahua!Tony, Doggo AU, Gen, Steve and Peggy as their humans, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imaginetonyandbucky, Wolfdog!Bucky, dog au, it's implied that they both went through some bad stuff in their past but nothing is explicitly said, our boys as good dogs, prompt fil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofBadassery/pseuds/PrinceofBadassery
Summary: Prompt from the imaginetonyandbucky tumblr, which turned into a cute dog AU with both Tony and Bucky as dogs and Steve and Peggy as their humans. Steggy is implied but can easily be ignored as the focus is on them as dogs.





	1. Bucky loved the park

**Author's Note:**

> I finally posted it on AO3 after it's been up on itab for months DX 
> 
> On itab: http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/166748615656/hi-there-im-always-on-the-look-out-for-some
> 
> The original prompt asked for dalmatians, but I changed their breeds to better fit their characters in my eyes. Bucky is a Czechoslovakian Wolfdog and Tony is a Chihuahua.
> 
> Original prompt: 
> 
> Hi there. I'm always on the look out for some fluff and I've seen this one with others: the 101 Dalmatians meet-cute. Either Bucky and Tony as Pongo and Perdita or as Roger and Anita, I'm good with either. But I def see Bucky more as the scheming doggo or bachelor and Tony as the more prim but subtly interested one. I've taken to imagining the corresponding couple usually to be Steggy or Clintasha but it doesn't really matter since the focus is obvs WinterIron. Thanks xoxo

Bucky loved the park.

There was lots of space for zooms and nice dirt patches to roll around in and Steve, his human, always threw the flying disk here. Bucky loved the flying disk.

The park also had a lot of other humans but there was enough room to stay away from them. Bucky didn’t like those, he didn’t exactly know why, he just didn’t, they scared him.

Today was a good day, it was windy and Steve threw the disk very far, Bucky ran after it at top speed, even with three legs he was very fast and caught the disk before it hit the ground. Sometimes he did a tumble though when he was too fast and couldn’t stop in time. One front leg wasn’t enough to get him through curves sometimes and he did a roll over his left shoulder, but Bucky didn’t mind. It had been a lot worse when his leg had still hurt, he couldn’t run or jump, couldn’t even walk properly. It was better not having a leg at all and he was still fast. And sometimes Steve scratched where his leg used to be and it felt so good, like scratching an itch he didn’t know he had.

The flying disk was high in the air and Bucky jumped just in time to catch it between his teeth and he didn’t do a tumble. Steve would be proud, he hoped, but when he looked back Steve wasn’t even looking. A little disappointed he trudged back and sat down, holding out the disk.

Steve didn’t react, he was looking at something - someone. There was another human, not far away on a bench. She wasn’t looking back so Bucky didn’t know why Steve was so distracted. Bucky huffed. He jabbed the disk into Steve’s stomach and finally he had his human’s attention again. Steve took the disk and Bucky shuffled backwards, ready for another throw.

The disk flew again.

Excited Bucky started a fast zoom but had to stop after just a few meters because the disk did a sad flop and landed on the ground not very far from Steve. Bucky looked at it, looked at Steve, then looked at the human on the bench and picked up the disk.

He ignored Steve’s calls - now he was noticing him - and slowly approached the human on the bench, ears close to his head, tail tugged in. Something had to be special about this one and while Bucky didn’t like other human’s besides Steve and a few of the neighbours that gave him a sneaky snack sometimes, he wanted to know more about this one.

She didn’t smell bad from a distance and when he approached she held out her hand for Bucky to sniff at. Once he had examined her scent more closely he thought she smelled quite nice, very calm, not aggressive and not scared at all. A lot of people smelled of fear when Bucky got close to them, but this one had none of the bad smells he had come to associate with other humans. Maybe Steve had smelled that too, but Steve’s smellIng skills were quite bad, Bucky knew because he had once hidden some treats under the couch cushions and Steve hadn’t even noticed.

There was also the distinct smell of another dog. Bucky’s ears perked up, he couldn’t see the dog but he was definitely there.

Steve was behind him now and trying to hold onto his harness but Bucky hobbled closer, curious. On the other side of the human, there was the dog, in a small - house? - with an opening in the front. It reminded Bucky of his crate at home just…smaller.

“I’m sorry, he usually doesn’t do that. Bucky, come back.”

The dog was tiny and he had squished himself into the back of the container, looking at him with big black eyes. Bucky could smell he was scared.

“Bucky!”

Bucky turned, Steve’s voice was more commanding this time and he dutifully gave him the flying disk when he held out his hand. He wanted to go back and look at the tiny dog again but Steve threw the disk and it’s allure was too strong and Bucky couldn’t help but chase after it. When he came back however Steve was talking to the other human and didn’t pay him any attention again. The tiny dog still smelled really scared, so Bucky walked to him and gave him the flying disk. It was his favorite toy and it made Bucky really happy, so it had to make the small dog happy too.

Well, he tried to give it to him, but the tiny dog’s house was too small to fit the disk into the opening and Steve was bothering him again pulling on the harness. So he dropped the disk on the bench, he would have to find something different.

“He seems to be really interested in Tony.” The female human suddenly said.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said and tried to pull Bucky away. “Usually, he stays far away from people, I don’t know what got into him.”

Bucky was on a mission however and very easily got loose again to run across the lawn. A stick would certainly fit into the house.

As it turned out, sticks didn’t fit, Bucky didn’t understand why, they were perfectly fine sticks, a good size for throwing and chewing, but they didn’t fit. It was frustrating. Steve had settled next to the other human and they were laughing at him every time he came back with another stick. He’d show them though, he had another idea.

It took him some time but after wandering around the park for some time, carefully avoiding the humans, and staying in eyesight to Steve so he didn’t run away, Bucky finally found what he was looking for. An abandoned toy. It was a bright color and shaped like a bone, it didn’t taste like a bone though and was really soft. He tested if it was a squeaky by biting down and to his delight it was. It was perfect.

The toy smelled like another dog but it was just lying around so Bucky figured he could take it. Happily he ran back to the bench.

Steve jumped up when he saw the toy, probably very proud of Bucky because it fit perfectly into Tony’s house. Bucky placed it very carefully at the entrance and then nosed at it until it was properly inside. Tony uncurled from the back and looked at him, then got up and smelled the toy, and then something magical happened because their wet noses touched for a moment and Bucky was overcome with happiness, his tail going haywire.

It only lasted for a moment because a human was suddenly yelling and Bucky pulled his head out of Tony’s house to growl at them.

“Get your fucking mutt under control! He stole my dog’s toy!” A large man was approaching and Bucky backed away, towards Steve, grr-borking the entire time. There was a big black dog with the human. He wasn’t as big as Bucky but nevertheless he tried to be intimidating, he was pulling on his leash, barking loudly, showing a lot of teeth.

Bucky was scared and sought shelter behind Steve’s legs, the man smelled aggressive and violent. He growled, trying to keep the human at a distance but he came closer despite all his efforts.

“Hey, no need to be rude. Just a dog being playful, here’s your toy.” It was Steve’s new friend who spoke and she took the toy out of Tony’s house and handed it over. Bucky whined, that was Tony’s toy, but he didn’t dare do anything else. Steve’s hand was on his head and it calmed him somewhat but he howled pitifully as he watched the evil human leave with the toy.

“Thanks, Peggy, I think it’s time to go. It was nice to meet you, and Tony.”

Bucky howled again when Steve put the leash on him and tugged him away from the bench, away from Tony.

This was not a good day.

—–

The next day Steve took Bucky to the park again. Bucky was excited and immediately checked if Tony was back as soon as they stepped into the park. Unfortunately he couldn’t zoom very well because Steve was still attached to the leash. So he half ran, half dragged Steve to the bench and yes Tony was back again. And Peggy too.

He sniffed Peggy’s knees for a short moment before sticking his head into Tony’s house. The little dog booped his nose and Bucky barked excitedly.

“Hey, Steve.” Peggy said.

“Hey,” Steve greeted back, “sorry about Bucky. He was really sad yesterday after we left, wouldn’t stop whining and howling, wolf dogs man. I mean, it sounds nice but not at 3 am. You tell me when it’s too much for Tony and we’ll go to a different part of the park, alright?”

“I think Tony likes the attention.”

Finally Steve detached himself from the leash and Bucky was free. He flopped down into the dirt and rolled onto his back, Tony was looking out of his house, so Bucky rolled back around, keeping his front low, paw outstretched, rear high, he wiggled about woofing encouragingly to get Tony to play.

They were friends now and Bucky wanted to play.

“I don’t think Bucky’s going to have much luck trying to lure Tony out.” Peggy said, sounding sad. “He only leaves his carrier around the house. I still think it’s a miracle he doesn’t growl and bark at Bucky at all. Every other dog would have bite marks on their nose.”

When still nothing happened and Tony was just looking at Bucky, tilting his head slightly, Bucky rolled onto his side and huffed. Tony was frustrating, why couldn’t he see that Bucky just wanted to play? Bucky closed his eyes, defeated. There was no purpose in his life now if his best friend didn’t want to play, he might as well just lie here. He howled sadly every once in a while.

Bucky lied there for an eternity, thinking of all the fun things he could have done with Tony until suddenly Peggy yelled and then four tiny paws landed on his rib cage, right were his leg used to be. Bucky’s head jerked up and he was nose to nose with Tony, who had the audacity to lick across his muzzle after letting Bucky wait for so long.

Before Bucky could lick back Tony jumped off of him and started sniffing the ground. Bucky scrambled onto his legs and followed suit, finally something was happening.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Peggy whispered. “He’s never…never done that.”

Tony really was small, when Bucky stood next to him his ears didn’t even reach Bucky’s chest. So Bucky was careful and protected his little friend. They sniffed at the ground together and Bucky wasn’t even mad when Tony marked over the spot on the trash can that he had marked. They stayed close to the bench but that was alright, there were lots of things to smell and discover when one paid close attention.

And after discovering everything that could be discovered Tony wanted to play and Bucky was so excited he thought his tail was going to fly away from wagging too hard. They barked at each other and Bucky snoofed Tony in the stomach, which Tony reciprocated by playfully biting at Bucky’s throat. It was all very fun.

They wrestled a little bit in the dirt, well Bucky was rolling in it and Tony was jumping around and onto him. Until Tony yawned and trotted back to Peggy who picked him up, but instead of putting him back into his house Tony settled on her lap and watched as Steve threw the flying disk for Bucky. With his new friend watching Bucky put even more effort into catching it, doing more than one tumble in the process. He made sure to nuzzle Tony every time he came back before running after the flying disk again.

Eventually Bucky was exhausted from all the running and rested his head on Steve’s knee for head scratches. Steve and Peggy were sitting really close and so he could sneak his snout into Peggy’s lap and sniff at Tony, who had gone to sleep at some point. Tony didn’t seem too interested in Bucky, but Bucky was happy nevertheless. He had new friend, he never had a friend before. When Steve put his leash back on he only whined a little bit that it was time to go home now.


	2. Because Tony was there.

Bucky loved the park, because Tony was there.

Every day they went to the park Bucky was most excited about meeting his friend again. The flying disk was amazing but snoofing Tony and playing with him was even better. Steve always took the leash off at the entrance and Bucky did a zoom straight to the bench were Peggy was sitting with Tony.

Today the ground was a bit slippery because it had rained and Bucky flopped onto his side straight in front of Peggy, totally on purpose of course. Tony was standing on her knees, watching him, wagging his tail. Bucky woofed, his tail made splashes in a puddle. Tony hadn't been coming out of his house for very long, but now he was always waiting for Bucky.

Bucky scrambled to his legs and greeted Tony properly by snoofing him thoroughly, then challenged him to play. Tony first jumped onto the bench and then to the ground, he took a moment to inspect his wet paws then engaged in a playful but fierce dirt battle with Bucky. 

"Prepare for bath time." Peggy said. Steve had joined her on the bench. 

"Yeah, already figured as much." 

Bath time was not something Bucky liked but he didn't care, he played with Tony to his heart's content. They rolled around in the dirt and they chased each other around. Bucky didn't use his full zoom speed when running; Tony wasn't as fast and it wouldn't be fair and not fun at all, but he liked to nip at Tony's tail just to show that he could catch him. 

Often they didn't play or run at all but simply walked around and explored. Bucky had never known there was so much to discover by just sniffing around, Tony was very smart. They found rabbit holes, Tony almost fit into the bigger ones, but Bucky liked to dig them up anyway or tried to, mostly he just ended up with his face in the dirt, one-pawed digging wasn't his speciality.

Together they almost caught a few squirrels; Tony found them and chased them towards Bucky who did his best to catch them, but he wasn't quite agile enough to catch them before they escaped up a tree. The trees never gave them back.

\----

Today started as usual. Bucky and Steve went on their daily morning run and then Bucky got a big bowl of fresh meat. Steve went to work in his office and Bucky took a post-breakfast snooze in his dog bed under Steve's desk. Eventually that got too boring and he occupied himself with some of his toys but then Steve called him to the door to put his harness on, it didn't feel right. It wasn't time for the park yet and Steve had snacks in his jacket pocket. Bucky could smell them. 

Bucky was right, something was wrong, because Steve didn't walk to the park or the place where they poked Bucky with needles all the time. They also weren't going for a run because Steve was just walking and not running and Bucky was really confused. His confusion turned to fear when they got further and further away from their house. He wanted to stop and go back, he whined and pulled on the leash to get Steve to turn around. Steve told him to come along and Bucky reluctantly followed, earning a small treat when he walked a few steps without pulling on the leash. 

The constant treats and praises from Steve calmed Bucky down but that only lasted until they reached the stairs that lead down to the subway station.

Bucky knew the subway and he didn't like it. It was loud and cramped, a lot of smells were coming from all directions and there were too many humans too close. They didn't pay attention where they were going and constantly bumped into him and they smelled all nervous and bad. 

Then there were the stairs.

Bucky hated the stairs, especially the ones that lead down. He has fallen down more than one during his lifetime and even with Steve holding him up with the harness it was uncomfortable to hobble down one step at a time. He howled and backed away from the stairs, but Steve held him so firmly, his harness was almost slipping off. Bucky barked his heart out, he didn't want to go down the stairs, he couldn't even see the end! 

Steve crouched down and held his head, scratching behind Bucky's ears. 

"I know, buddy, it's scary, but I'll hold you, okay?" 

Bucky continued to protest, talking back at Steve loudly. Steve hung his head. "Alright, alright...no stairs, but we have to get down there. I promise you are going to like it when we get there." Steve got up and tugged Bucky towards the moving stairs on the edge of the normal stairs. These looked even worse than regular ones but Bucky knew he wasn't supposed to get on these, they were dangerous. 

"God, I wish you were like 30 pounds lighter," Steve said and then, "Up." Bucky got up on his hind legs without hesitation, holding onto Steve with his front paw, he knew what came next. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's chest and lifted him up. Bucky scrambled with his hind legs to find some purchase on Steve until his human shifted him around and he could settle his front paw on Steve's shoulder and his hind legs around Steve's hips. He felt Steve's arms holding him firmly across his back. He whined a little bit but being carried wasn't the worst in the world and he could snoof Steve's ear and lick his face better like this. He didn't do that though, he was a good boy after all.

Steve's arms were save and Bucky was happy to be carried, he looked around from his new vantage point. Everything smelled different from up here and he licked his nose to savor the different scents. He only noticed that they were already underground when Steve put him down again. Bucky woofed at him but let himself be dragged through the metal contraption with the spinning thing. 

Bucky squished himself against Steve's leg when they were standing and waiting on the platform. It wasn't as hectic down here, most people were just standing around, Bucky was fine with that. 

He did however lose it when the train came rushing into the tunnel, next thing Bucky knew was how he was cowering on the train under the seats with Steve's feet in front of him. He was panting heavily, the smell of dirt and urine was strong here.

"There's a puppy, mommy, I want to pet it!" 

Steve's feet shifted in front of him.

"No, Maddie, see how it says 'Please give me space' on the dog's jacket?" That was a woman's voice.

"Yes?"

"It means the dog doesn't like to be touched." 

"Okay." 

"Thank you, ma'am." Steve said. 

People were walking by in front of Bucky but the seat and Steve's feet gave him enough cover to not freak out every time, sometimes a small growl escaped him though. He was unstoppable when the train stopped and Steve got up, he dashed out of the door just when it opened, Bucky only paused when he reached the stairs upwards. Steve was panting next to him. "I'm not going to carry you up. You can walk up stairs no problem." 

Bucky huffed and hopped up one step at a time, Steve gave him support through the harness and finally after an eternity they were back in fresh air and less people and less noise and Bucky started to sniff the ground. 

"Almost there, come on." Steve again lured him with the promise of treats down the streets. It was a bit easier here even though Bucky had never been here and everything smelled different. There were less people on the streets and more green patches on the side walk and the air smelled cleaner. Bucky didn't know why they had to go on the horrible train to go on a walk in this area. It was nice, but he would have preferred the park.

Something dawned on him when Steve stopped in front of a house, Bucky sniffed the door frame and oh yes there was a scent he'd recognise everywhere, he followed the scent up the stairs and to a door and as soon as he and Steve stood in front of it the door open. 

Tony's scent enveloped him and he barked excitedly, trying to get into the room, past Peggy, but Steve held him back. 

"Can he go in?"

Peggy laughed, "Of course, Tony's sleeping though." 

Suddenly Bucky was free and he dashed into the room and then another, everything was full of Tony's smell and he didn't know where to start looking. Tony was everything that was on his mind, all the hardship and trauma from the train forgotten, and finally after ages of looking he spotted his tiny friend lying on the couch on a nice plush cushion. Bucky jumped on the couch, knowing full well he shouldn't. He snoofed Tony, snoofed him all over until Tony lifted his head lazily and acknowledged him. Tony yawned then curled up again. 

Bucky was happy, so happy, he snoofed Tony one more time then squished himself into the space behind Tony's back and the couch cushion. At least his head fit comfortably, he had to make due with the couch for the rest of his body. 

Happy and content, being so close to his friend, Bucky dozed off. He was so exhausted from the trip to Tony's house that he hardly even noticed when Steve removed his harness.

"The subway really took it out of him, new places are always difficult. I was afraid he wouldn't be able to calm down here, guess I shouldn't have worried."

"They are adorable together. Bucky is so enamored with Tony, and Tony is with him. It might not look like it, but Tony is like a whole new dog with Bucky around. He's so stressed outside and with Bucky at his side...he never used to leave his carrier, it was like his armor."

Bucky cracked an eye open and looked at the two humans. They were holding onto each other and watching them. Bucky huffed and went back to sleep. He didn't care what the humans were on about, he just wished they would stop making noise. This was a very good day, the best day even and he drifted off into sleep, dreaming of playing with Tony and the flying disk.


End file.
